My Noco Drabbles
by AstridLovesYou
Summary: Just some little drabbles I came up with. Some are long and descriptive, but it's my first time :3


**My Little Noco Drabbles**

**Alphabetical :D**

**Adorable-**

**Noah wasn't the average person to really think about "feelings" and such, considering he was a little serious and quirky, but when Cody had stepped on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa that one day and had tried a failed attempt at flirting with the girls, Noah thought it was Adorable.**

**Boulder-**

**As they walked to the campfire pit, Cody continued to try to flirt with Gwen.**

**"I love your hair. It's beautiful.." Cody had managed to catch her eye.**

**"Thanks.." She muttered looking away. Cody knew he shouldn't give up.**

**His thoughts were interupted by him tripping on a Boulder. Before he hit the ground, he landed in someones arms. He looked up to see the sarcastic bookworm.**

**"Thanks man." Cody said grinning his gap-toothed smile.**

**Noah on the other hand, was blushing a light shade of red.**

**"J-Just watch your step." He said hoisting him up.**

**Campers-**

**Noah wouldn't bother to socialize with the other Campers. He thought it was just a waste of time. It's a competi-. His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see the small brunette flirter.**

**"Hey man! What's up?" Cody said grinning again, revealing his gap.**

**Noah rolled his eyes and looked back his purple covered book. This sort of hurt Cody inside.**

**Downhill-**

**Cody was oblivious to the fact that him flirting with Gwen was going all Downhill. He flirted with her so much, Gwen got annoyed.**

**"Your so smart. I feel that." Cody said smiling.**

**"Shouldn't you be on the boys side?" Gwen asked as he gave a nervous grin to the goth. She threw him out of the cabin and Noah spied it. He let out a small chuckle and rolled his eyes. He still thought Codys attempts were cute.**

**Expectations-**

**Noah wasn't sure about his Expectations on the island. At first he thought it would be a five-star resort. Little did he know it'd be a old, washed-up, crummy, worn out island. **_**Meh. Might as well try..**_

**First-**

**Everyone loved Cody. He was a cutie of the sorts. :) Noah didn't want to consider himself a 'everyone' though. He wanted to consider himself 'Cody's First'.**

**Girls-**

**Cody walked into the cabin and looked at his fellow cabinmates.**

**"Sup guys?" He said smiling, again, revealing his gap.**

**"Hey Cody!" Owen said picking him up in a bear hug. He started to turn blue. Noah knew he should do something so he leisurley walked up to Owen and tapped on his shoulder.**

**"If you don't mind, could you stop murdering him?" He asked as Owen chuckled slightly and dropped Cody, unknowingly, right on top of Noah. He groaned and looked up, straight into Cody's teal eyes. Cody was recently straddling him. Cody cleared his throat and stood up, blushing a slight shade of pink.**

**"Thanks man." He whisper/said.**

**Noah cleared his throat and straightened out his sweater vest. He just whispered, "No problem."**

_**'Who am I kidding. He obviously likes Girls.'**_** Noah thought as he grabbed his book and stepped out of the cabin.**

**Heart-**

**After that encounter, Codys Heart was beating so hard and his face burnt.**

**"U-Um. I'll be right back." He said running out of the cabin to a tree and leaning on it. He placed his hand on his Heart and started repeating the word 'No.'**

_**'I-I like... Noah.'**_

**Irks-**

**Noah sat on a stump reading his book as another tap reached his shoulder. He turned to see the gap-toothed boy with a confused face.**

**"What?" Noah asked turning back to his book, trying to hide his blush.**

**"Well you just seemed lonely so I thought I'd come cheer you up." Cody said smiling. Noah turned back at him and couldn't help but smirk, considering Cody's face looked so goofy. He rolled his eyes, keeping the smirk.**

**"Fine.. You know, you interuppting me from my book really Irks me..." He said placing his book on the grassy ground. Cody did a mental victory dance as they started their conversation.**

**Jokes-**

**Cody and Noah walked on the beach slowly, while talking about random jazz.**

**"Know any good Jokes?" Noah asked as Cody thought. An idea popped inside his head as he smirked.**

**"****Why are E.T.'s eyes so big?" Cody asked the sarcastic bookworm as he shrugged. "Because he saw his phone bill." He said as hey both bursted out in laughter. Noah never he could laugh so hard. He grabbed his stomache and placed his hand on Cody's shoulder to keep himself from falling.**

**"Okay... Okay. I got one now." Noah said smirking. "What is a mermaid's undergarment?" He asked as Cody smirked.**

**"Algebra!" They said in unison before having another laughing session and continued telling Jokes.**

**Kiss-**

**Noah was sitting in his chair (a stump) as Cody walked up to Noah.**

**"Come on dude! Izzy, Owen, Ezekiel, Eva, Beth, Amya (OC), and I are playing spin the bottle! Come!" He said grabbing Noah's wrist and practically dragging him away. Once they had reached their destination, Noah sat down across from Cody.**

**"Glad you could join us Noah." Izzy said smirking as she placed the bottle, which had a mini magnet in it. "Cody. You first!" Beth said through her braces as Izzy placed another magnet behind Noah's back. Cody spun it and it spun... and spun... and spun. Until it landed on none other than Noah. They both blushed.**

**"There's no boy and boy policy in this!" Noah yelled looking around at his fellow game members.**

**"Oh yes there is... If it makes you feel any better. He will only have to Kiss you on the cheek." Izzy said smirking as she grabbed her camera phone. Noah groaned as Cody slowly crawled over to Noah and leaned up to his cheek.**

**"Sorry dude.." He whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek slowly. Izzy snapped the camera and smirked as Cody crawled back over to his seat, blushing furiously. Noah, on the other hand, was resisting the erge to pull Cody to the side and actually kiss him.**_** 'xD Weird ending to this drabble...'**_

**Love-**

**Noah and Cody knew from there endless hours of time together, late nights, walks on the beach, and that spark they felt in the kiss in spin the bottle and the Awake-A-Thon incident, that they were both in deep trouble...called Love..**

**Memories-**

**Cody walked around Playa De Losers, looking for Noah. He walked up to Noah's room and knocked on it.**

**"Come in." A quiet voice said. Cody opened the door.**

**"Thanks for knocking." Noah said smirking as Cody came and sat beside the bookworm on his bed. He was holding a huge book. **

**"What's this?" He asked as Noah smiled.**

**"A scrapbook of me and my friends here at Playa De Losers." He said as he went back to the first page. The cover had a picture of Noah, Cody, Izzy, Eva, and Ezekiel in one big group. The first page held a picture of Izzy holding a drink high in the air, like she was drunk, but that's just Izzy. They had scanned through the whole book smiling.**

**"I just need one more picture." He said looking at Cody's teal eyes. Cody smirked.**

**"We don't have a picture of just us." He said pulling out a large black camera. Noah smiled and nodded as flirt threw his arm over th sarcastic teens shoulder and took the picture. They looked at it with a smile.**

**"Aw. Memories.." They said in unison as Noah slipped the picture in the last slot.**


End file.
